Private Project GBA
by PixieHunter156
Summary: Sequel to "Enough is Enough" I changed my name from hi-there156 to pixie hunter156 here's the summary: Time to face the challenges of high school along with dance class for the Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup and Blossom create a special plan kept secret from everyone. Will their plan work perfectly or will it fail miserably? I'm going to try to make this completely original! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome back my awesome readers! I hope you are all excited to read this sequel to Enough is Enough! This story's main focus is on the Greens, but also on the reds. The blues shows up too so don't worry Boomer X Bubbles lovers. They just don't show up as much, but they do have their chapters. This starts off at the last week of summer before they start high school. Alright so I hope you all enjoy! I will try to update every Sunday for this story. Yes I have a schedule for my story! I'm trying to be more organized, I hope this works out. Enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 1: Let the Problems Begin

"Ok, let's go over this again Brick. What is the equation for slope?" Blossom asked. She and her boyfriend Brick were sitting on the living room carpet going over what Brick needs to know for high school.

"Um... m equals y squared-"Brick said before getting cut off.

"Not squared." Blossom stated.

"But you said if there is a two after a letter that it means squared." Brick said, running his hand through his hair. Brick's only problem was math, every other subject he was great at but math was the only subject he had to really worry about.

"Ok just forget about that then. For the equation for slope you just say the number that's after the variable." Blossom stated rubbing brick's back.

"Ok so then it's m equals y two minus y one over x two minus x one?" Brick asked unsure.

"Yep! That's right!" Blossom said happily. Brick sighed in relief.

"Hey, come on I can help you with math and so can the teacher. I heard the teacher is Ms. Rose, she is really nice and she likes to help students." Blossom said happily trying to cheer Brick up.

"I thought professor put me in applied math not academic." Brick stated.

"He was going to, but realised that it doesn't do well because everything you learn in grade eight is repeated so what I'm teaching you right now you'll learn again." Blossom stated.

"Ok...can we take a break then?" Brick asked

"Yeah, I think we're done for today. What do you want to do?" Blossom questioned.

"Let's watch a movie in my room." Brick said getting up from the floor then helping Blossom up.

"Fine but we are not watching another scary movie." Blossom stated folding her arms over her chest.

"Then you choose a movie." Brick said with disappointed sigh.

"Yay! I can finally torture you with a chick flick!" Blossom squealed grabbing his arm and running up the stairs.

Outside at the soccer park:

Buttercup and Butch were playing a one-on-one soccer match. It was a tie game and the next goal wins.

"So you ready for school in a week or do we have to go over things again?" Buttercup asked kicking the ball at Butch's net.

"Nah I'm good, I got everything. No need to repeat what I already know." Butch stated jumping to save the ball from going into the net. Unlucky for him, he missed.

"Yes! I won!" Buttercup squealed happily jumping up and down.

"You just got lucky, next time I'm going to win!" Butch shouted at her.

"That's what you think sucker!" Buttercup shouted happily.

"Whatever..." Butch mumbled picking up the soccer ball, thinking at whether he should throw the ball at her head, but he decides against that.

"It's getting close to dinner so we should head back now." Butch stated starting to walk off,

"Dude, wait up!" Buttercup yelled at him, running to catch up to him.

"Why are you so sour?" Buttercup asked Butch looking at his frown.

"Cause...I lost to a girl, and she knows how I feel about it." Butch stated, Buttercup scoffed,

"Oh come on! It's not that big of a deal." Buttercup stated.

"Whatever..." Butch muttered.

They reached the house and went their separate ways.

"Hey Butch how was the park?" Boomer stated watching as his brother came in and sat next to him.

"I lost again." Butch stated then looked around confused, "Where's Bubbles?"

"She went to take a shower..." Boomer stated.

"What about Pinkie and Brick?" Butch asked.

"Blossom is torturing Brick with a chick flick..." Boomer said turning to the TV which was showing a cartoon.

"Ok...so what's this cartoon about?" Butch asked looking at the TV.

"It's about a squirrel that's scared of everything..." Boomer stated.

"Boring! Go to the wrestling channel!" Butch demanded. Boomer sighed and changed the channel.

'"Thanks."

"Just watch your wrestling channel... I'm going to go see if Bubbles finished her shower." Boomer stated handing Butch the remote and walking upstairs.

Butch sighed leaning back into the couch. "Hey, Butch can we talk?" Butch jumped at the voice.

"Yeah sure, Buttercup." Butch stated watching her come and sit down next to him.

"Is everything you said during the summer true?" she asked.

"Care to be more specific?" Butch asked confused

"You saying you liked me?" Buttercup questioned looking down at her lap.

Butch looked at her surprised, "Yeah all of it, Why?"

"I just wanted to know...sorry for pushing you away...I'm just not used to having someone like me." Buttercup stated quietly hiding a blush forming on her face.

"It's ok, I can wait, and I'm use to being pushed away. I've always been pushed away, my own brothers sometimes push me away." Butch said sadly, starting to get up, but his arm was grabbed by Buttercup.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that!" Buttercup said franticly.

"Then what did you mean?" Butch asked looking at her with a cold stare.

"I don't know how to explain what I meant..." Buttercup quietly stated looking down. Butch removed her hand from his arm.

"When you do, tell me." He stated before walking away.

Buttercup watched him walk into the kitchen; she sighed and went up to her room.

"Why is life always so god damn complicated?" Buttercup muttered to herself, before shutting her door.

"Can we please stop watching this...it's so boring?" Brick asked grabbing Blossom by the waist and pulling her onto his lap.

"There's half an hour left though..." Blossom stated sighing.

"Please?" Brick pouted. Blossom groaned at this,

"This is my favourite part. And this is the only time I get to make you watch a chick flick. We always watch horror movies and I don't like them. So this is payback for making me watch them."

Brick grumbled but continued watching.

Boomer sat on Bubbles bed waiting for her to get back. The door opened and Bubbles walked in wearing her pajamas.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer stated. Bubbles smiled at him,

"Hi dinner is soon, so what do you want to do until then." Bubbles asked sitting next to him.

"A game of cards, how about war? It's an easy card game." Boomer said, Bubbles nodded grabbing a deck of cards, shuffling them and breaking the cards in half.

"Aces are going to be higher than king ok?" Bubbles stated handing Boomer his half of the deck. He nodded and they began the game. They played war for awhile until,

"Dinner!" They heard the professor yell.

Boomer got up and helped bubbles up and they both ran downstairs for dinner.

"So are you all excited for school next week?" Professor asked the teens.

"Yeah!" Bubbles said happily with her sisters nodding.

"What about you boys?"

"Sure." They said at the same time. Professor nodded and talked about how his high school life was.

After dinner everyone went their separate ways.

End of chapter 1

A/N: I hope I am not making Buttercup too out of character. If I am please review telling me I am. I want to know any mistakes I made so in the future I can fix them. Until Next Sunday!

~Pixie Hunter 156


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I couldn't wait until Sunday to upload this...it was just finished and begging for me to upload it! I just hope I'll be able to keep this up...because school is a little more than a month away. Anyways and I tried to make it as long as I could. I had most of it typed up before but I realised I made a mistake thanks to jpangel97 for pointing it out. So I had to add a couple of things. Also I realised I made Buttercup out of character so I tried and fixed that. Hopefully she is a little more in character than she was in the first chapter.

Here's a thanks to my first reviewers:

Jpangel97

Boa (guest)

Barfing cupcakes (guest)

Lee (guest)

Thank you! I won't be doing many of these thank you to the reviewers but I will do them every let's say three chapters I post the fourth chapter will have a thank you to you reviewers.

Alright onto the story! Please R&R I really do appreciate what you all have to say in your reviews, no matter if it is constructive criticism to just saying you like it. I read all of them!

Chapter 2: Uniforms and Who is she?!

Brick and Blossom were playing chess. It was Blossom's idea and she forced Brick to play.

They set up the game in the living room where Butch and Boomer were playing video games. Bubbles and Buttercup just sat and watched the two boys play.

After about a half an hour the door bell rang, "I'll get it!" Bubbles stated standing up and running to the door.

"Oh, hi Sarah!" Bubbles said happily when she opened the door.

"Hello Bubbles, is it alright if I take the boys home now?" Sarah asked entering the house.

"Yep...oh and Sarah? Why did you have to work late again?" Bubbles asked curiously closing the front door.

"One of my patients wasn't doing too well. So he had to be under watch, but he's better now." Sarah told her while they walked to the living room.

"Alright boys, time to go home. " Sarah stated looking at the teens.

"Hallelujah!" Brick shouted knocking over his king and jumping up and out of his seat. Blossom huffed and crossed her arms.

That's when the Professor entered the room.

"Hello Sarah." He stated

"Hello John. I hope it wasn't too much trouble making three extra meals." Sarah said as the boys were getting their shoes on.

"Oh it was no trouble at all. It's not your fault you had to work late. Oh and tomorrow we have to go to the uniform store to get their uniforms for school." Professor stated.

"Yep I'll meet you and your girls there. Good night everyone. Let's go boys..." Sarah said waving bye to the girls and the professor. After Sara and the RowdyRuff Boys left the girls watched TV with the Professor until it got late and they went to bed.

The next day:

Blossom went down into the kitchen once she woke up to go make breakfast for everyone. She was startled when walking in, she saw Buttercup trying to make something.

"Um...Morning BC..." Blossom stared as her sister was struggling to make pancake batter from scratch.

"Hey Bloss, do you mind helping me...the directions are confusing me." Buttercup asked turning to her sister. Blossom breathed a laugh,

"Yeah sure, it's really easy trust me." Blossom stated going over to the counter to help. "Don't mind me asking but, why are you up so early? It's six thirty you're normally still sleeping."

"Well...I couldn't get much sleep last night. I had too much on my mind...so I um...I've been up all night long." Buttercup said rubbing her neck.

"All night?" Blossom asked sternly and shocked staring in disbelief at her sister.

"Yeah...it was a long night." Buttercup said quietly crossing her arms and leaning her back against the counter.

"The last time you were like this was in the sixth grade and-oh, who is it?" Blossom stated while mixing the bowl of contents.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who do you like? In the sixth grade when you didn't sleep all night it was because of Lawrence Swink who you had a crush on and he denied you."

"I still have no fucking clue what you're talking about I am fine." Buttercup stated angrily.

"Hard to believe. Come on it can't be that embarrassing to have a crush, I mean look at me I've crushed on many boys but they all thought differently. Now spill before I make you." Buttercup sighed,

"Just don't tell Bubbles cause she is going to go into girly girl mode and go out of her way to get us together. You promise?" Buttercup asked.

"On my own life, now tell me!" Blossom said glancing at the breakfast cook book.

"Butch..." Buttercup whispered to Blossom.

"Why would he deny you? He has a major crush on you..." Blossom asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say I had my chance and I blew it." Buttercup muttered. Blossom nodded,

"Ok, I will come up with a plan to get your chance back up!" Blossom squealed.

"You are so not getting involved in this!"

"Oh yes I am because if you don't let me I'll tell all of the people in our new high school that you have a blankie. Oh and I'll also tell Butch, Boomer, and Brick that as well." Blossom smirked deviously blackmailing her sister. Buttercup growled and glared at Blossom before grumbling,

"Whatever just make the damn pancakes before I punch you."

"OK! Now go get me three eggs."

Buttercup nodded and got three eggs from the fridge and placed them on the counter. "Anything else?"

"Yeah just the milk and I can make the best batch of pancakes ever! Oh and also let's make them chocolate chip too. I am craving chocolate cause I haven't had any for like a week!" Blossom stated adding the eggs to the flour and sugar.

"Here you go, now make the pancakes." Buttercup stated putting the milk next to the mixing bowl, along with the chocolate chips.

Blossom mixed the rest of the ingredients together and poured the batter onto a large frying pan making three pancakes at a time. Soon breakfast was ready and Professor and Bubbles were awake they all ate happily.

At the boys' home:

"Breakfast!" Sara called out to the boys' rooms. Unfortunately they were still sleeping. Sara muttered under her breathe about how it's impossible to get boys up even though you mention food.

She walked up the stairs and to Boomer's room. He was the easiest to get up in the morning. She knocked on the door after hearing nothing she entered and gawked at the mess it was. Clothes and papers and art supplies were all over the place. She swore the room was clean yesterday, she sighed and went to his bed where he was sleeping and shook him awake.

"Boomer wake up and go eat breakfast please." Sara stated still shaking him. He yawned and sat up,

"morning." He yawned out. Sara smiled one down, two to go.

"Come on" Sara stated getting Boomer out of bed and down the stairs and sat him down on a chair in front of his plate. Boomer was never the type to willingly get up and out of bed without being dragged out.

She then walked up to Brick's room. She knocked and got no answer; so she entered. He was asleep at his desk and a math book under his head. Sara smiled '_still trying to get the hang of math' _she thought and walked over to him trying to wake him up. After awhile he woke up and he went to go eat while Sara went to wake Butch up.

She knew he was sleeping so she just entered ignoring how messy his room was and woke him up by hitting him in the head with a pillow repetitively. It was the only way she could wake him up without him trying to kill her.

Butch grumbled the entire way to the kitchen table. The boys ate quietly still sleepy.

"Well I have the day off boys so we can finally go and pick up your uniforms for school and then we have to buy you all black dress shoes for school as well." Sara stated.

"What uniforms? I thought we were going to a public school." Brick asked looking at Sara.

"I thought John had told you all that you were going to a private school. I guess he forgot then..." Sara said thoughtfully.

"Those kids better not be snobby. I heard that only snobby kids go to private school." Butch said grumpily.

"That's not true Butch. My brother has a daughter who goes to private school and she isn't snobby in the least bit. She has nothing but good things to say about her school." Sara stated matter-o-factly.

"But why uniforms? Why can't we just wear regular clothing?" Butch argued.

"It's a private school, Butch. They have rules and regulations that you must follow." Sara stated sternly.

"Ok so when are we going to get these uniforms?" Brick asked eating his cereal.

"After lunch would be the best time because the school wear store doesn't open until eleven." Sara said to the boys. The boys nodded and the kitchen was quiet again. The door bell rang interrupting the silence.

"I'll get it." Boomer stated getting up and heading to the door. He opened the door and saw someone he hoped he would never see ever again.

"Hi, can I come in?" that someone asked politely.

Boomer nodded slowly and the person smiled and walked in. "Oh my goodness! Amelia you've been gone for months. I was wondering if you were ever coming back." Sara said happily hugging the girl. The girl smiled and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sara. My daddy sent me to some sort of military school for a few months. It's strange what military school can do to a person." Amelia stated smiling sweetly.

The boys were gawking at the girl, "AMELIA?" The boys exclaimed simultaneously.

A/N: That's the end of chapter 2. I just have two questions for my reviewers and readers.

1: I'm having trouble coming up with a name for the private school and I would like to know if any of you have suggestions for school names. I would be grateful if you could review some suggestions.

2: If you can figure out who Amelia is and as well you suggest a school name I will choose your suggestion and give special thanks. If more than one of you get it right and have a school suggestion I will chose my favourite suggestion but I will also give a thanks to all of you who made suggestions and got who Amelia was right as well.

Thank you for your time,

PixieHunter156


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! It's Wednesday! Three days late... Oops. But I have a reason! This chapter I wanted to make long and so I added many of my recent ideas and I'm pretty sure it turned out great. Well I think near the end of the chapter was the best.

I read and went over your reviews. And I wasn't looking at specifics when it comes to figuring out who Amelia is. Cause it wouldn't really be fair. In the next chapter you'll figure out which reviewer won! This chapter is more focused on Bubbles because this chapter will help you understand the later chapters that will make references to this chapter.

Ok...ON WITH THE STORY! Because I ramble too much.

Chapter 3: Bubbles little secret.

"Oh hello, Brick, Butch, and Boomer. How are you boys doing? I haven't seen you since we were younger and I wanted to join your group but you said I was a sissy girl." Amelia said smiling at the three boys with a slight glare.

The boys looked at the girl, "But...you were a spoiled brat! How the hell are you so fucking polite?" Butch asked

"Language Butch!" Sara stated sternly.

"Sorry" He grumbled.

"Oh I was that's why I was sent to military school. I don't regret going at all. I feel like a better person, oh and Sara I would like to start training soon." Amelia stated smiling.

"Training?" Boomer asked,

"Yes, Amelia here before she was sent to military school as she states wanted to become a professional doctor. I had talked to her father and she was going to start being my apprentice before she was sent away. Now she is back and I am so proud of her for becoming a better person." Sara told the boys.

"But she's Princess the rich spoiled brat! How can she change in just a couple of months?" Brick exclaimed.

"I realized what I was doing wrong and my daddy knew too and he took it as an opportunity to send me to military school." Amelia stated. She had her puffy hair straightened and she was wearing a purple boat neck shirt, a black skirt that went to mid-thigh and black flats.

"So...you aren't playing? You really have changed and are a nice person?" Brick asked. Amelia nodded.

"Just please call me Amelia. I prefer that over Princess. Princess makes me sound so snobby." She stated.

"Alright now that, that's settled Amelia you can join me at the hospital tomorrow when I have work again."

"Alright Ms. Sara. I guess I'll go now. I have to go to the library."Amelia said before waving good bye and leaving the house.

"Is princess some sort of robot?" Boomer asked not understanding how in the world she was so nice and...polite.

"Oh you boys are so silly! People change; they realize what they're doing wrong and want to fix it. Just like you boys did. But if that happens again I may have to castrate you boys." Sara said happily.

"DON'T CASTRATE US!" Boomer exclaimed grabbing his head. While Brick and Butch went wide-eyed at the woman.

"Yep so silly! I won't castrate you boys. I would be jailed for doing such a sin." Sara giggled, "Now go get dressed so we can go to the shoe store."

The boys nodded their heads and ran upstairs to their rooms to get dressed. About five minutes later they ran down stairs and they left for the shoe store.

At the Utonium residents:

"AHHH!" Bubbles scream was heard from the bathroom along with a large crash and a thud.

Blossom came running to see what the matter was and she opened the door to see Bubbles' head and a large pile of towels and a shelf on top of her. "Oh my god what happened?" Blossom asked trying to hold in a laugh at her sister.

"I was getting my towel and the shelf fell and now I'm stuck!" Bubbles cried. Blossom yelled for Buttercup and they both grabbed the shelf and put it back into place and helped Bubbles up.

Bubbles let out a small scream and fell back onto the floor grabbing her foot in pain. She was starting to cry because of the pain in her left foot.

"Oh god...the shelf crushed her foot and possibly broke or fractured it..." Blossom said softly.

"I'll go get the Professor so he can get her to the hospital to check it out." Buttercup stated running out of the room.

Buttercup and the Professor soon came back in. Professor picked up Bubbles carefully and walked down stairs setting her on the couch." Blossom, Buttercup I trust you both to go to the shoe store by yourselves. Sara and the boys are probably already there. I won't be back for a while. The emergency area is probably filled with many people already so it could take all day. Please behave for Sara and can you buy Bubbles her school shoes." Professor stated.

"Yeah we can, Bubbles what kind of shoes do you want?" Blossom asked,

Bubbles sniffled, "Can I have flats that have those cute bows on it?" Blossom nodded.

"Bye see you guys whenever you get back."Buttercup and Blossom said before leaving the house.

"Ok let's go Bubbles." Professor stated picking her up and walking to the car. They then left for the Hospital.

With Sara and the Ruffs:

"Can I wear black runners?" Butch asked Sara.

"Butch runners are not dress shoes. You need dress shoes."

"But they aren't comfortable." Butch stated crossing his arms.

"I don't care!"Sara yelled frustrated earning some stares by other shoppers.

"Butch just stop being annoying, your giving Sara gray hairs, and she's like thirty." A girlish voice stated from behind them.

"Hi, Butterbutt." Butch stated bitterly.

"Whatever."She growled. Blossom came up behind her,

"I told you to wait up for me!" she scolded.

"Sorry but I wanted to get here quicker that way I can leave faster."

"Ok whatever..."

"Hey where's Bubbles?" Boomer asked the two.

"She's in the hospital." Buttercup shrugged.

"What?" Boomer exclaimed.

"Dude she just broke her foot from a shelf falling on top of her, luckily the towels helped protect her from any further damage." Buttercup said coolly.

"Oh ok..."

"So Sara how's shoes shopping going?" Blossom asked changing the topic.

"They are driving me insane!" Sara exclaimed rubbing her temples.

"We can handle them; go get yourself a coffee or something." Blossom stated, Sara nodded and walked out of the store to the food court to the nearest coffee shop.

"Ok these are dress shoes. Find your size and the style you like, try them on and no complaining." Buttercup stated grabbing Blossom and headed for the girls shoes.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Brick stated crossing his arms.

"So what size shoe is Bubbles again?" Buttercup asked looking at the girly black shoes.

"She's a six. And remember she wants flats that have the bows on the toe area." Blossom stated looking at the different black shoes.

"Gotcha!" Buttercup said finding flats that had a felt bow on the shoes.

Blossom looked over, "yeah I think she'll really like those. Let's get her a pair of Mary Janes as well."

You can look for those, I wanna find my shoes." Buttercup stated. Looking at the less girly black shoes. Blossom nodded finding a pair. After she found them she looked around for shoes she would like.

Blossom settled on a pair of shiny black plain flats, and Buttercup just grabbed flats that were plain and not shiny.

"Flats better be comfortable or I'm wearing my black converse to school." Buttercup stated as she and Blossom walked back to the boys section.

The saw the boys arguing with each other while a sales clerk was trying to calm them down.

"You leave them for five minutes and they start to argue." Blossom said sighing.

"Hey, hey break it up!" Buttercup yelled at them pushing the boys away from each other.

"It's his fault!" The boys shouted pointing at one another.

"Nobody cares! You can't argue like this in public! It causes a scene and sooner or later cops! So stop acting like five year olds and shut up!" Blossom yelled at the boys. They immediately went quiet.

"Sorry about those three. They are just immature." Blossom said to the clerk who nodded.

"I'm just glad you two came when you did or they would have broken things." The clerk stated.

"No problem. Now boys, have you chosen your school shoes yet?" Blossom asked crossing her arms. Only Boomer nodded. Blossom sighed. "Which ones?"

"Those." Boomer stated pointing to a box of dress shoes. The clerk looked at the number and grabbed the a closed box that had the shoes in it that they keep above the shelves.

"Ok you two find your shoes and if you even think about fighting you will not like what is going to happen to you." Buttercup stated. The two girls got the clerk to get the shoes they picked off of the shelves. About three minutes later they came back.

"Ok now did you find the shoes you like?" Buttercup asked angrily. Brick and Butch nodded and pointed to the shoes they chose. The clerk quickly got them down for the boys. That's when Sara came back holding her coffee.

"Did you boys behave?" Sara asked.

"No they didn't. They were the cause of a huge scene." Blossom stated.

"This is why I never take you boys out!" Sara exclaimed. "I am so sorry for my boys' misbehaver." She apologized to the clerk.

"It's alright these little ladies broke it up and made them quiet."

"That's good. Ok let's just pay for the shoes and get going." Sara stated walking up to the cashier, the teens following and putting their shoes on the counter and paid for them.

At The hospital: 4 hours later

"Mr. Utonium the doctor is ready for you," A female nurse said walking up to him. He nodded and helped Bubbles walk into the doctor's office area.

"Hello, I see I'm dealing with a sprained ankle. Please have a seat Right here and I'll have a look." The doctor instructed and Bubbles sat down on the medical table. The doctor immediately and carefully grabbed her ankle.

He put pressure on certain areas to see her reactions. Bubbles hissed in pain most of the time. "It's more of a sprain than a fracture so she'll have to stay off of it for about two to three weeks." The doctor stated before going to a phone on a wall and ordering a nurse to bring crutches but Professor stopped him and told the doctor she won't be needing any crutches. The doctor looked at him oddly until Professor explained that she heals faster than normal.

Obviously this doctor was clueless that Bubbles was a Powerpuff girl. The doctor just nodded with out questioning any further. The Professor and Bubbles headed back to the car.

"Bubbles you need to stop doing this to yourself. What if your sisters find out what you're trying to do?" Professor told his daughter.

"I'm sorry but this time it was just an accident...I swear." Bubbles stated.

The professor sighed, "Just please stay out of the antidote X cabinet from now on. I don't want these accidents happening again. Understood?" he said sternly.

Bubbles looked down, "Yes Professor."

"You have an appointment with Sara tomorrow afternoon. Please tell her what is bothering you and she will help. Since you won't tell me the full story; and as for helping me in the lab; you are no longer allowed down there."

"But Professor!"

"No buts. I will not have you drinking antidote X any longer. Even if it's a little bit. You already lost your powers and I don't want it to go any further."

Bubbles sighed and leaned back in the car seat.

"You are also going to drink some chemical X. You seem a little on the pale side and that's not a good thing." Professor stated. After the car ride they exited the car and walked inside their home.

"Bubbles! You're ok!" Boomer yelled running up to her and hugged her. She smiled and nodded while hugging him back.

"Bubbles come to my lab for a bit. You know why." Professor stated walking towards the basement door.

"Are you in trouble?" Boomer asked her.

"No. I just...have to help him with a quick project I'll be back in a couple minutes." Bubbles said limping off to the basement.

"Sit. And drink." Professor stated giving her a small cup filled with black gunk. Bubbles drank it quickly not wanting to taste it.

She handed the Professor the glass. "Next time. Talk about what's bothering you. You may go now."

Bubbles limped back upstairs to the main floor. She saw Sara give her a look and motioned for her to go over. She limped her way there.

"You will come to my office tomorrow at four pm. And you will tell me about this girl you're dealing with." Sara said with a frown, her frown then turned into a smile, "Now go have fun alright."

"Ok," Bubbles said softly then walked into the living room where Her sisters and the Ruffs were. Boomer smiling when he saw her. He got up from his seat and walked over to her.

"I'm glad your alright. I was worried...even thought your sisters said you just sprained your foot. But since you went to the hospital and all I thought it was more then that." Boomer stated.

"I'm alright. You don't need to worry about me." Bubbles said.

"Oh and I think I left one of my paint sets in your room from a couple days ago. Can we go get it?" Boomer asked. Bubbles smiled and nodded. They went upstairs; Bubbles trying not to limp or show she was in pain.

'_if only she would just leave me alone.' _Bubbles thought as she entered her room with Boomer. Boomer walked to her desk and picked up his paint set.

"I knew I left it here!" He stated happily. He set it down not ready to depart with it. He turned to see Bubbles frowning as she sat on her bed.

"You know...it's not good to frown." He said walking over to her sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "What's bugging you?"

"Huh? Oh nothing...I'm fine, just thinking is all." Bubbles said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No your bothered by something. Is it that Aaron guy again, I'll kick his ass for you!" Boomer stated angrily.

"No! He hasn't done anything for awhile."

"Then who is bothering you?"

"I told you I'm fine!" Bubbles snapped lifting her head off his shoulder. Boomer sighed, knowing asking her again wouldn't do any good. After awhile of silence Bubbles spoke,

"Boomer what would you do if I left and never returned?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Boomer retorted shocked.

"Nothing, nevermind."

"Ok but when you decide to tell me what's wrong, I'll be waiting alright?" Boomer said.

Bubbles nodded, "It's just that you wouldn't really understand. Being a boy and all."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Boomer exclaimed.

"Everything." Bubbles stated.

"Boomer time to go! I need to get dinner ready!" They heard Sara shout from downstairs. Boomer grabbed his paint set from the desk.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Boomer said before kissing her cheek and heading downstairs.

"This is just my little secret. Nobody would understand it anyway." Bubbles said quietly to herself as she looked out her window to see Sara's car drive away.

"Not yet anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I promise this is going to be the last time I update late for awhile. Oh and congratulations to: guest reviewer Girely for winning the school name. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And don't worry I will definitely update this Sunday for chapter 5! Well Enjoy and R&R Please!

Chapter 4: Secret Revealed?

"DINNER!" Bubbles heard the professor yell. With a sigh she washed her hands and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Dinner was quiet. Nobody spoke a word they just ate silently. Soon they were all finished and went there separate ways.

Blossom crept up to Buttercup quietly.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup asked

"How did you-?"

"You make a lot of noise when you try to be quiet. So what is it?"

"I have the plan!"

"So...can you tell me tomorrow...i'm really tired and school starts in three days. I don't want to slack off and sleep in class this year. Because if I fail Professor will kill me."

"Ok...good night."

Buttercup nodded and went to her room, and closed her door. Feeling light-headed she passed out on the floor. The reason was exhaustion, she hadn't slept much after what happened.

The next day:

"Good morning Professor." Bubbles said walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning. Remember you have your talk with Sara. Oh and how's your foot?" Professor questioned.

"It's healed, and I know. I'll tell her but when she tells you what I said don't be worried."

"I'll try not to be. Do you want me to make breakfast for you?"

"Nah, I'm just going to have a bowl of cereal."

"Alright sweetie." Professor stated as Bubbles got her bowl of cereal and went to the living room to watch cartoons.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow~" Buttercup whined walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" Professor asked.

"I fell asleep on the floor and now my back is sore."

"Why on earth did you sleep on the floor?" Professor exclaimed.

"I just fell asleep while I was... reading. I was sitting on the floor and fell asleep like that."

"Uh huh...What do you want to eat?"

"Bacon and eggs please...scrambled..." Buttercup muttered. Professor smiled and nodded.

Blossom then came into the kitchen. "Morning!"

Buttercup grumbled and groaned at her cheerful mood.

"what's wrong?" Blossom asked her.

"Fell asleep on the floor and my back hurts now."

"Go lie down on your stomach."

"Fine..." Buttercup lied down on the floor on her stomach. Blossom then sat on her knees beside Buttercup.

"This might hurt...a lot." Blossom told her. Buttercup shrugged. Then Blossom began massaging her back putting a lot of pressure.

"AHHH!" Buttercup screamed. Bubbles came running in,

"Sore back?"

"Yeah"

"Eh, you'll feel better after the pain subsides." Bubbles stated.

"Oh my goodness, you sounded smart just then!" Buttercup said

"Hey! I got better grades then you so shut up!"

"Stop! You need to relax BC, otherwise your back will get worse." Blossom stated while getting up.

"Whatever, I don't really care." Buttercup said. Blossom helped Buttercup up; "Why should I care anyway?"

"Your back hurts which can lead to problems in the future if you don't do anything about it."Blossom retorted.

"Ok whatever, How's the food coming along Professor?"

"It's almost done." He stated still cooking the bacon.

"Good cause I'm starving." Buttercup said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Sara's house:

"Bye boys! Be good, and if you leave the house make sure you lock the doors!" Sara told the Ruffs as she left for work.

"We know!" They yelled back to her and with that they sat down in the living room with nothing to do.

"Well this is boring..." Brick stated.

"No shit Sherlock." Butch said sarcastically. They stayed quiet until the door bell rang.

"I'll get it, Boomer stated getting up. He opened the door,

"Uh I got a delivery for a Sara Johnson, please sign here," A mail man stated

"Uh...Brick?" Boomer yelled into the house.

"What?" Brick asked walking to the door. "Oh, here I'll sign it."

Brick signed for the package, "Sorry about him, he is kind of dense." Brick stated

"No I'm not!"

"It's alright, here's your package."

"Thanks." Brick stated grabbing the box and then closing the door.

"What's the package for?" Boomer asked Brick who was reading the label.

"It's our school uniforms..." Brick grumbled walking into the living room and placing it on the coffee table.

"What's the box for?" Butch asked sitting up from his lying position on the couch.

"School..." Brick stated.

Butch looked at the label: "SilverStar Academy uniforms"

"Sounds like a school for preppy people." Butch stated crossing his arms.

"I think it's a nice school name." Boomer retorted,

"Of course you do, you are the sissy."

"Guys shut up! Sara said it's a nice school and her brother's daughter went there and she liked it so let's not complain until we actually see it." Brick said stopping his brothers from arguing.

They nodded, "So wanna go give the girls a surprise visit?"

"Sure!" With that the boys left the house but not before making sure the door was locked. They took a leisure walk down the street to the Utonium household.

After about ten minutes or so of walking slowly they reached the house and knocked on the door.

The Professor answered it, "Oh hello boys."

"Hi Professor, Can we come in?"

"Yes you may. Just warning you boys though, Buttercup is in sort of a bitter mood today. She ended up falling asleep on the floor and now her back is sore." Professor stated while letting the boys inside. He shut the door behind them and went to his laboratory. They boys went to the living room where they saw Blossom and Bubbles watching TV.

"Hey guys." They said casually with their eyes still glued to the TV.

"How did you-?" Brick started but got caught off,

"We heard your voices at the door." Blossom stated.

"So where's miss grumpy pants?" Butch asked, Blossom smirked,

"In her room." Blossom stated still smirking.

"Ok..." Butch said then walked up the stairs.

"He's totally into her." Brick stated sitting down next to Blossom.

"It's so obvious but he is just so stubborn." Blossom said.

"I think it's cute!" Bubbles said happily.

"Everything is cute to you Bubbles." Brick stated.

"No! Bugs aren't cute they're gross." Bubbles retorted crossing her arms with a 'humph'.

"Hey BC, can I come in?" Butch asked knocking on Buttercup's door.

"Yeah..."He heard her grumble. He opened the door and saw her laying lazily on her bed. He walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

"I didn't say you could sit on my bed." Buttercup grumbled.

"I do what I please." Butch stated.

"This is your fault."

"What is?"

"My back hurting."

"And how is your back hurting my fault?"

"It just is ok."

"You really are in a bitter mood."

Buttercup threw her pillow at him and hit him on the face.

"Hey!" Butch yelled at her.

"What you started it?" Buttercup grumbled.

"Whatever..." Butch said standing up and heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Buttercup asked him.

"Back downstairs, why?" Butch stated crossing his arms,

"I wanna play video games." Buttercup said

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Play with me."

"Fine..." Butch said setting up Call of Duty.

Time skip:

"Bye I'll be back in an hour." Bubbles said as she left the house.

She then took off to the hospital where Sara works. When she got there she headed straight to Sara's office.

"Come on in Bubbles." Sara stated pulling Bubbles inside the room. She then closed the door and took a seat at her desk while Bubbles sat in front of the desk.

"Alright, please explain to me why John told me you drank antidote X." Sara stated.

"Well...there's this girl telling me to do this type of stuff or she'll..." Bubbles didn't finish, she didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Who is this girl?" Sara asked concerned at what the threat may be.

"She's your new apprentice..."

"Amelia?" Bubbles nodded and Sara then scowled. "I will talk to her, without giving a hint about you telling me this alright?"

"Ok..."

"So what type of things has she told you to do?"

"drink antidote X and cut myself or she'll well you know..."

"no I don't know, what is the threat she is using?"

"She'll...hurt..." Bubbles started tearing up. Sara got up from her desk and hugged Bubbles,

"Who will she hurt sweetie?"

"Boomer..."

"I don't think she'll be able to hurt him...he's a strong boy."

"No, she said she has needles filled with antidote X and she'll hurt him with that..."

"Ok, go to the washroom and wash your face. I am going to go talk to her father about this." Sara stated, Bubbles nodded and left the room. She went to the bathroom and washed her face feeling better she left the bathroom.

"Hello Bubbles!" One of the doctors said happily.

"Hi Dr. Hunter." Bubbles said sniffing a bit.

"What's wrong? Did Sara put ya in a bad mood?"

"No...someone else."

"I see. So how have you been I haven't seen you in awhile?" Dr. Hunter asked her.

"I'm good, but I have to get going now." Bubbles told him.

"Alright, have a safe trip home."

"Bye Dr. Hunter!"

Bubbles then headed back home. When she got home she went to the living room to show the ruffs and her sisters watching a movie. Much to her happiness, it was a horror movie and they had the lights off. She smiled and floated over to the couch looking at her target.

"BOO!" Bubbles shouted slamming her hands on Boomer's shoulders.

"HOLY SHIT!" He screamed making Blossom scream and cling to Brick's arm.

"Nice one Blondie!" Butch said giving Bubbles a high-five as everyone laughed except Blossom and Boomer.

"Bubbles, why did you have to scare us when a horror film was playing?" Blossom whined.

"It seemed like Boomer would be an easy target to scare...I never scared him before, and he's the one scaring me so I wanted the tables to turn." She said giggling.

Boomer hugged her, "I hate you so much Bubbles!" He said squeezing the life out of her.

"Hey...too tight!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"That's the point..." Boomer said kissing her on the cheek and loosening his grip.

"You're so mean..." Bubbles whined returning the kiss.

"Get a room!" Buttercup yelled throwing a pillow hitting Bubbles in the head with it.

"Hey!" Bubbles yelled throwing the pillow back at her. Buttercup caught it before it hit her face.

"You have a weak arm Bubbles..." Buttercup stated putting the pillow back on the couch.

"Whatever..." Bubbles said crossing her arms.

"Are we going to finish the movie or not?" Brick asked,

"Sure, press play." Butch stated. Brick pressed play, and everyone sat down and continued to watch.

Bubbles and Blossom getting scared every once in awhile which made Boomer and Brick happy because they got to comfort them.

After the movie ended the boys said their goodbyes and left to go home. "So...Why did you have to go see Sara?" Blossom asked.

"She just wanted to make sure my foot was fully healed." Bubbles lied.

"Oh...ok. So it's healed?"

"Yep!"

"Good."

"Dinner time girls." Professor said from the kitchen.

They all sat down and began to eat. After dinner they went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Hello everyone! Just as promised I updated on a Sunday

The next two chapters are focused on the blues. But other than that the main focus is either on the reds or greens. I'm trying to have the focuses equal. If you have questions just review or PM me!

Chapter 5: School starts

The next day came and went and now it's the first day of school,and everyone was up and eating breakfast. It was the first day back to school. Their new school was a private school so they had a uniform to wear.

The girls' uniform was a white long sleeve or short sleeve dress shirt and a grey skirt that went to about three inches above the knees, black socks and shoes. And a tie of their choice but the tie had to be appropriate for school. Blossom's tie was pink with a heart pattern on it. Buttercup's tie was green with a lightning bolt on it. Bubbles' tie was blue with a circle design on it.

The boys' uniform was a white long sleeve or short sleeve dress shirt, and grey shorts or pants black socks and shoes. Brick's tie was solid red, Butch's tie was green with diamond like shapes in a pattern, and Boomer's tie was solid blue.

"Why do we have to wear this stupid uniform?" Buttercup asked biting into her piece of toast.

"Because we are in a private school system which requires uniforms. Just be lucky we're allowed to pick our ties because other private schools don't allow that." Blossom stated finishing her breakfast. She got up and put her plate in the sink.

Soon everyone finished and headed to the school. It was a block away from where they lived so they could walk.

They walked into the building and saw a sign saying _"All grade 9's please follow the arrows to room 218"_

"Well let's go then..." Brick stated following the papers with arrows on them that were posted to the walls. They reached the room which was filled with teens their age. They walked in and saw a teacher at a large desk looking at a piece of paper.

They walked up to the man. "Well hello there!" The man smiled at them.

"Hi, are you one of the teachers?" Blossom asked smiling.

"Why yes I am, I'm Mr. Carson, the gym teacher who sometimes fills in for the math teacher Ms. Rose. Can I get all your names please so I can check you off?" The man introduced.

"I'm Blossom and these are my sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles." Blossom stated. Mr. Carson smiled and checked their names on the list he had.

"And you boys?"

"Brick, and my brothers, Boomer and Butch." Brick stated.

"Alright, thank you, you six have ten minutes to mingle with your soon to be class mates. Have fun!" Mr. Carson said. The six teens walked over to the back of the room hoping not to be bothered. Butch and Buttercup sat on top of one of the desks facing their siblings. Boomer sat on a chair and had Bubbles on his lap leaning on his chest. Blossom sat down on the other chair with Brick leaning on to it.

They were talking about what their classes might be like, when a few girls came over. One had brown long hair that had loose curls and hazel eyes, she had an aquamarine coloured tie, the other had Bleached blonde hair that was straight and went to her shoulders with blue-grey eyes she had a neon pink tie with a star pattern on it, the last one had dirty blonde hair that was wavy and long with light brown eyes her tie was a dark green.

"Hi, I'm Hailey and this is Brittany, and Clarissa. You guys must be new to this school." The girl with brown hair stated pointing out her friends, the bleached blonde was Brittany and the dirty blonde was Clarissa.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles." Bubbles said getting off of Boomer's lap to shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you" Clarissa stated smiling.

"I'm Blossom, and this is Buttercup, Butch, Brick, and Boomer." Blossom stated pointing out her other sister, her boyfriend, and his brothers.

"Nice to meet y'all" Brittany said with a Texas accent shaking Bubbles hand happily.

"Well I hope we're in the same classes! I could help show you guys around." Hailey said before turning away and walking back to where she was before with her friends following.

"They seem nice." Bubbles stated, while going back to sit on Boomer's lap.

"Alright everyone listen up! I'm going to come around and hand out your schedule for the school year!" Mr. Carson yelled at the teens in the room walking around handing out pieces of paper.

After everyone received their schedules they were directed to first period.

Geography was up first.

"Hello everyone! I'm Mrs. Bennett and I will be teaching you geography!" Mrs. Bennett exclaimed happily.

"Now I want you all to say your names and something you enjoy doing! Let's start with you." Mrs. Bennett stated pointing to a brown haired boy.

"I'm Lawrence and I like when girls give me their numbers without me even asking for it." The boy stated happily.

"Um, ok next please." Mrs. Bennett said rubbing her neck.

"I'm Blossom and I like to write." Blossom said, Mrs. Bennett smiled at her.

"And you?"

"Oh, Uh, I'm Brick and I enjoy horror films."

"Next"

"I'm Cherry and I enjoy cheerleading."

"Next"

"Bill, and I enjoy sports."

"Next"

"I'm Boomer and I enjoy drawing."

"*cough* gay *cough*"

"Lawrence! Do I need to send you to the office?" Mrs. Bennett scolded with a frown.

"Sorry miss, I won't do it again. I promise." Lawrence said with a smirk.

"You have one more warning or it's to the office. Alright next please."

"I'm Bubbles, and I enjoy any type of art."

*wolf whistle*

"Lawrence! That is it! Go to the office!" Mrs. Bennett yelled walking to the door and opening it. Lawrence grabbed his stuff and exited the room but not before saying,

"It's her fault she's hot!" He got the door slammed into his face. Bubbles blushed and covered her mouth.

"Alright now that the distraction is out of the room next please."

"Hailey, and I enjoy playing on the beach.

"Next"

"Brittany! And I enjoy riding horses!"

"Next"

"Clarissa, and I like to play soccer.

"Next"

"Buttercup, and I like to play all sports."

"And last but not least..."

"Butch, and I like skateboarding."

"Well now that I know more about you I would like to explain my rules for the last ten minutes. If this wasn't explained earlier, the first day is going to be short with each period forty minutes long." Mrs. Bennett stated then started explaining the rules.

The bell rang and everyone was guided to their next class.

"Hello everyone I am Mr. Peters, I am your History teacher. I would now like to go over the rules of my class. No speaking when I am talking, raise your hand before you speak, if you have questions when you're working walk up to my desk and I will help. I usually assign partners for class work so I want you to talk quietly when working." Mr. Peters said and went on and on about what to expect during the school year."

The next class.

"Bonjour, and welcome to French class. I am Mr. Marcotte. I will talk in French rarely because I'm sure most of you don't know this language." Mr. Marcotte stated and went on to explain what he expects from the class.

The next class.

Welcome to math class, I'm Ms. Rose. I expect all of you to ask questions if you don't understand anything. I am here to help make sure you learn and understand what to do." Ms. Rose said smiling sweetly, and continued explaining rules and what they would be learning.

The next class.

"I'm Mr. Clayton, and I will be you English teacher! Be prepared to read along with the books I chose for your learning curriculum!" Mr. Clayton stated and went on to explain the rules.

The Next Class.

"I'm Mr. Carson your gym teacher. Be prepared to have fun and learn new sports!" Mr. Carson exclaimed before explaining the rules of his class.

Elective Class with Blossom and Brick

"I'm Mr. Simon and this is the Intro to Business class. We will be doing fun projects and we will even have our own little store set up during lunch time, but before we do that you all will have to learn the basics of Business." Mr. Simon stated. He then explained the rules of his class.

With Butch and Buttercup

"Welcome to Computer technology class, I am Ms. Walters. You'll learn the fundamentals of computers. We will also build our own computer later on in the school year." Ms. Walters stated before telling the class the rules.

With Boomer and Bubbles

"I'm Mrs. Renner, and welcome to art class. I hope to see all of your work and watch how your art work improves during the school year. Now I want you all to grab a piece of paper and design your name on it with things you love." Mrs. Renner instructed. Everyone got up grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and eraser, then went to sit down and got to work.

After school:

They all met up at the gate and walked home. "I like the art teacher she is so nice!" Bubbles said happily.

"I'm glad you like the new school. I just wish Robin and the others go to this school." Blossom stated.

"Yeah, I miss Mitch. We used to always hang around and go to the ice cream parlor afterschool. I miss the good old days." Buttercup stated.

"Well we can always meet up with them during the weekends!" Bubbles exclaimed still happy.

*time skip to late September*

At lunch:

"So, Bubbles what are you doing for your art project?" Hailey asked smiling.

"I'm going to do a painting. What about you Hailey?" Bubbles asked happily.

"A pastel drawing. Why do you think Mrs. Renner chose the topic 'your cherished memory'?"

"I don't know, maybe it's to inspire y'all." Brittany stated.

"Or she just wants to see what we cherish. Art is supposed to show feeling so if we draw something we cherish it would show a love like feeling in the drawing." Bubbles stated.

"Whoa...how did you know all of that?" Clarissa asked Bubbles astonished.

"Well I've been doing art since I was five. I studied it a lot as well." Bubbles stated shrugging.

"Wow, but what I really want to know is how you and that adorable blonde boy got together." Hailey said.

Bubbles blushed, "Well it is sort of complicated."

"We got time." Brittany stated smiling.

_*Bring~*_

"I would love to stay and chat but I got class, Bye!" Bubbles said quickly getting up, throwing her trash away, and heading to class.

"Hey Bubbles, How was lunch?" Blossom asked seeing her sister enter the room.

"Good!" Bubbles said happily sitting next to Blossom. Soon everyone entered the room and class begun. It was English class and they were writing a rough draft of an essay about who they believe they are.

An hour later the bell rang.

"I want the rough drafts in 3 days. Tomorrow we are going to look into Romeo and Juliet the star-crossed lovers." Mr. Clayton said while everyone grabbed their things and headed for their next class.

It was gym class and everyone was running laps. Butch and Buttercup turned it into a competition to see who could run faster. While most of the teens just took their time. After the warm up they started a game of Basket-ball.

The fun soon ended by the bell. Everyone went and got changed for final period.

"Come on Boomer let's go to class!" Bubbles said happily grabbing Boomer's arm. He smiled and they walked to class. They were the first students to the art room. They entered and took their seats.

"Just work on your projects alright, if you need any supplies they are in the cupboard. I'll be walking around the room to give suggestions and to see your progress." Mrs. Renner stated smiling at them.

They both walked over and got what they needed from the cupboard. That's when everyone else entered the room.

Mrs. Renner repeated her instructions and started to look at the art pieces.

An hour later class ended. "Mrs. Renner can I stay a little longer to finish my painting?" Bubbles asked politely. Mrs. Renner smiled and nodded.

"I'll meet you outside then Bubbles." Boomer stated kissing her cheek and walking out of the classroom after cleaning his station.

Bubbles smiled, and continued painting.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok I only got three people telling me to continue...so I'll continue for them, seeing how much they actually like it. I'm just glad people still want me to write this. Ok now my updates are going to be scattered now because school is starting...and I'm at a really difficult year because I'm learning all new material now...but thankfully grades won't really matter this year. To all of you who are going back to school: Don't procrastinate! If you do you will regret it! Trust me I'm a huge procrastinator and I always regret it when I do! Alright so please R&R and of course ENJOY!"

Chapter 6: Zero Trust.

About ten minutes later Bubbles had finished her art piece.

She looked out of the window and saw Boomer talking to her new friend Hailey.

It was after school and Boomer had promised to meet Bubbles on the school grounds. She continued to stare at them through the window. She saw Hailey leaning into Boomer and next thing she knew they kissed. Bubbles turned away disgusted at what she saw. Holding in her tears she grabbed her painting and ran out of the art room.

The art teacher who let her stay a little longer watched her run out. She looked out the window to try and see what Bubbles had seen to make her so upset. She didn't see anything except students walking so she got up from her desk and ran out to find Bubbles.

"Hi, Mrs. Renner, Where are you going in such a rush?" Brick asked the frantic teacher from putting away his books.

"Bubbles had looked out the window, and she grabbed her painting and ran out of the room. She looked upset at what she saw and now I'm trying to find her." Mrs. Renner the art teacher said.

"I saw her run into the bathroom...I didn't see her face, so I just thought she had to go..." Brick said the last part awkwardly.

"Thank you. Your name is Brick right?"

"Yep, that's me."

"I hope to see you at English class tomorrow. I'm going to be substituting for Mr. Clayton." Mrs. Renner stated before walking towards the girls bathroom.

"Wait I'm coming too I wanna know if she's ok."

"If no one else besides Bubbles is in there then it should be ok, let me check first." Mrs. Renner stated entering and moments later, "Come in, Brick." Brick entered and saw Bubbles stuff and a locked stall.

"Why do the girls get a better bathroom?" Brick asked. Mrs. Renner shot him a look and he muttered a 'sorry'.

"Bubbles dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Renner asks. The stall opens and Bubbles walks out, her eyes are red and puffy and she's crying.

"His idiot of a brother!" Bubbles shouts pointing at Brick.

"Which idiot are we talking about?" Brick says quietly while pulling her into a hug.

"Boomer..." Bubbles mumbled hugging Brick back.

"What did Boomer do, dear?" Mrs. Renner spoke.

"He...He kissed...Hailey!" Bubbles cried out hugging Brick tighter.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Ms. Renner asked.

"No thank you Mrs. Renner..." Bubbles mumbled, Ms. Renner nodded and picked Bubbles stuff up.

"Bubbles is that you in there?" A voice asked.

"Yeah..." Bubbles stated.

The door opened and Blossom walked in. She looked at the situation, dropped her stuff and ran to Bubbles. Bubbles let go of Brick and hugged Blossom. Mrs. Renner handed Brick Bubbles things.

"I'll leave you to talking but I suggest you leave the bathroom." Mrs. Renner stated walking out and back to her classroom.

"Brick what happened to her?" Blossom asked glaring at him while comforting Bubbles.

"Boomer and Hailey kissed...and she saw." Brick stated.

"Aw~ Bubbles its ok, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. Now we have to go home or the Professor will kill us for being late." Blossom stated, Bubbles let her go and wiped her eyes. Brick handed her, her stuff back. Soon they exited the building and met up with Butch, Buttercup, and...Boomer.

"What happened?" Buttercup asked seeing Bubbles still crying.

"I'll explain later and Boomer...I'm very disappointed in you." Blossom stated giving Boomer a slight glare.

"It wasn't me! She did it I pushed her back right away!" Boomer exclaimed before looking down.

"It doesn't matter right now. Let's just go home and figure this out." Brick said before taking off Butch and Boomer following.

"Come on Bubs." Blossom said taking off with her sisters behind her.

When they got home Bubbles put her stuff down on the couch where her sisters' bags were and ran up to her room slamming the door shut.

"Ok so what happened?" Buttercup asked crossing her arms glaring at Boomer.

"Hailey came up to me while I was waiting for Bubbles and she started to flirt with me and I kept telling her I wasn't interested and she leaned in and kissed me. Then I pushed her off of me and she ran away." Boomer said sadly, "And now Bubbles hates me!"

"That bitch!" Buttercup screamed angrily.

"Boomer?" Blossom asked.

"What?"

"Go talk to Bubbles, she'll only believe the truth if you tell her."

Boomer nodded and ran upstairs and opened Bubbles room and walked in closing the door behind him. He saw Bubbles crying face down on her pillow; it broke his heart to see her cry like this. He walked over and sat on her bed.

"I- Bubbles I didn't want her to kiss me... she just did and I pushed her off of me." Boomer said quietly.

"Why..?" Bubbles muffled voice asked.

"I didn't know what she was doing until it did happen...you know I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you purposely." Boomer stated now rubbing Bubbles back, "Please, just trust me on this."

"I don't trust you enough yet." Bubbles stated, "Can I have time to think?"

"Sure..." Boomer sighed and left the room, and walked downstairs to the living room.

"So, what happened?" Butch asked watching his brother come and sit down next to him.

"She doesn't trust me right now..." Boomer sighed leaning back.

"Well, the only thing that could be worse is have a guy better than you to show up, but I doubt that'll happen." Butch stated turning on the TV and putting his feet up on a stool.

"Yeah, thanks for that. I'm pretty sure you just jinxed me." Boomer said getting up and walking to his room to work on his home work.

He finished just in time for dinner. Dinner was quiet except for the one or two questions the professor asked about school. Boomer noticed Bubbles was acting as if nothing happened, noting that she was a good actor. You almost couldn't see the pain shown in her eyes.

The next day at school:

"Alright class, please work on your maps of the world. Don't forget to label all the countries, lakes and oceans." Mrs. Bennett stated from her desk while marking the homework.

"Hey Bubbles... why are you so grumpy today?" Brittany whispered to Bubbles who was in the row in front of her.

"I'll tell you later." Bubbles whispered back while she got to work labeling countries on the map.

Brittany shrugged and got back to work.

Lunch soon came, and Brittany pulled Bubbles aside before she headed to lunch.

"So what's up with ya'?" Brittany asked.

"Hailey kissed Boomer..."Bubbles muttered. Brittany looked shocked,

"But that's against the girl code!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Girl code?"

"Yeah, there's a small club for girls only and we all made a girl book about what you can and can not do. And kissing someone else's boyfriend is defiantly a huge no." Brittany stated.

"Oh..."

"Yeah but you're lucky I'm the president of the club so I will defiantly bring this up without namin' any names."

"Thanks, Britt." Bubbles said.

"We should get to lunch...I'll sit with you and your sisters. And if Hailey comes up we'll ignore her alright?" Brittany asked; Bubbles nodded. They grabbed their lunches from their lockers and headed to the cafeteria. They sat down at a table near the window with Buttercup and Blossom.

"Why is Brittany not sitting with us?" Clarissa asked Hailey.

"Obviously she's being a traitor. I mean she has to sit here or everything is wrong!" Hailey said annoyed.

"Aren't you going to do something?"

"Yeah, I should...I'll be right back Clarissa." Hailey said getting up and walking over to where the girls sat at.

"Hey girls!" Hailey said happily as she got to the table. The four girls looked up at Hailey for a second then went back to eating. Hailey being annoyed by this grabbed Brittany's arm and dragged her away from the table.

"Hey!" Brittany yelled as she was pulled away.

"What is wrong with you?" Hailey shouted at her.

"Nothing I thought I would eat with my other friends for a change. I mean Bubbles is my new bestie after all I thought her sisters would be nice too and they are!" Brittany stated.

"You can not sit at another table! It messes up the whole system!"

"There is no system and I can sit where ever I want and you can't stop me!" Brittany said before stomping off back to the table she was at. Hailey glared at the retreating figure before walking back to her table sitting down angrily.

"That bitch!" Hailey said angrily crossing her arms.

"What happened?" Clarissa asked,

"She completely ignored the whole system! She was acting like a total Bitch! I can't stand her! Bubbles is so going to pay for doing that!" Hailey said angrily grabbing her lunch and throwing it out before storming out of the cafeteria with Clarissa following her.

"Is Hailey always like that?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, she's a total drama queen." Brittany stated

"You kind of get use to it though..." Bubbles said casually.

"Well I to go...Ms. Rose wanted to see me after I ate..." Buttercup stated getting up and leaving the table.

"Let's go outside for some air...I'm pretty sure we all need it...especially you Bubbles." Blossom stated. The two girls nodded and they all went outside until lunch was over.

After school:

"Hey Bubbles slow down girl!" Brittany exclaimed running up to the blonde.

"Hi Britt!" Bubbles said turning around.

"Sorry I'm not much of a runner..." Brittany said while catching her breathe.

"What did you need?"

"I wanted to know if you could come over to my house for a bit if that's alright with ya'."

"Yeah just let me tell my sisters, there waiting at the gates."

"Well that's the only exit so let's go!" Brittany exclaimed grabbing Bubbles by the arm and started jogging.

"Hey girls!" Brittany exclaimed as they reached the front gate.

"Hey yourself." Buttercup said.

"Can I go to Brittany's place for a little bit?" Bubbles asked her sisters.

"Yeah, I'll tell the professor you'll be with her for a bit. Just be home a little before dinner otherwise he will freak out. Oh and Have fun!" Blossom stated.

"Thanks!" Bubbles and Brittany said at the same time. They looked at each other then giggled and walked to Brittany's house.


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT important to know

Sorry guys, I kind of lost inspiration for this sequel so I'm going to restart it to make it better. I kept trying to write the next chapter but I just couldn't get it right and when I went back to read what I posted already I just didn't like it.

PLUS School is getting in the way so I'm not going to be able to update very often probably I'll be able to update every month or so. I hate how school just takes up all your free time... but anyways this is going to be redone a bit.

Most of what I have is going to be in it, I just want to make it more interesting for you guys and it really isn't that interesting at all. I'll have the re-done version up by November 1st at the earliest or November 10th at the latest. Sorry again, I just hope you all understand what I'm doing. If you have any questions you can review or pm me the question and I will answer it as soon as possible but again stupid school.


End file.
